


Stargazing (Lapidot week)

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, Lapidot Bomb, Lapidot Week 2016, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot tries out stargazing but something or someone is missing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing (Lapidot week)

Trying what the permafusion showed you might have been a good idea. This stargazing is rather relaxing, not as good as camp pining hearts but near.

Starring at the beautiful starry sky is nice but somehow you think there is something missing or perhaps someone.

“HEY LAPIS WANT TO COME OUT?!”, you screech towards the barn.

“Why?”, is the only comeback you get.

“BECAUSE... UHH THE SKY IS SO PRETTY?”, apparently you don't know why she should spend time with you. It just felt like the right thing to do.

At first you don't get an answer but you receive it as the blue gem settles down next to you. There is enough space between you two that your shoulders and hands aren't touching. 

“You are right. It is quiet a nice few”, you smile as the your friend tilts her head towards heaven with a tiny simper on her face.

You stare a bit longer at her than necessary to notice her features. Her long lashes curve upwards and make her dark blue eyes seem even more beautiful and the way her hair frames her face is perfect. She just looks perfect.

You have to tear your gaze away from the beauty next to you towards the sky. 

After a while of just sitting there you feel something atop of your hand. Looking down you are greeted with blue fingers on your own green ones. 

The colors are so contrasting and still you love them together. They just mix so well.

“Peridot do you ever want to be near someone without having a reason for it?”, Lapis soft voice pulls you out of your thoughts and it takes a little bit to not answer with 'yeah thats why we're out here'.

“Y-yeah. I know it quiet well. Sometimes I'm rather selfish when it comes to that”, you only speak the truth but still it leave out some details.

“Mhhm”, hums Lazuli as her only reply.

You look slightly away from her and the sky but you remember her fingers on top of your own. Perhaps she feels the same as you which means you should try to get near her. But how?

You let your gaze wander over the gap between you two. This is when it clicks. 

Ever so slowly you lean closer to her until your arms are touching and you're able to lay your head onto her shoulder. At the same moment she interweaves your fingers with each other.

You smile and watch the night sky. Just sitting there in silence is enough for you. Its the perfect moment. 

You might need to thank Garnet for showing you this activity. Also you might understand her better now too.

But all this is unimportant as you stargaze with the ocean gem next to you. Just relishing in each others company.


End file.
